Lily McCleary
by Hermione1
Summary: A Lily fanfiction. Just a different Point of view. Hope ya like it!!!
1. Chapter One

Lily McCleary Part 1  
By Rosa McNally  
  
Lily McCleary woke up on her 13th birthday to a beautiful day. She got out of bed and looked out her window, she saw the sun just rising over the mountains, It was a beautiful sight. Her friend Molly DeVonce woke up and put a smile on her face.  
  
"Happy birthday Lily!" She actually sounded excited, "Your thirteen!" Molly pulled out a pair of earrings that looked like lily pads.  
  
"Thanks! They're perfect." Lily though, had other things on her mind. Severus, she knew, really liked her, but so did James. It felt as if Lily's emotions were raging out of control. The two boys actually seemed to ignore the usual Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and decided just to hate each other because of Lily. Both of Lily's parents had died last summer and, for once Lily didn't want the boys' affections.   
  
"Whatchya thinkin about Lily?" asked Molly, lightly smacking her gum and now also watching the sun rise over the dense, green forested mountains.   
  
"Nothing new." Lily said with a sigh, "Just . . . It's about Severus and James, I'm so confused! I mean, this is Hogwarts, It can't be that bad for a Gryffindor to be with a Slytherin, I mean, that's just some old rivalry between two guys who have been dead for more than a thousand years. And James, well, he's James, and he's been my best friend ever since I came to Hogwarts, and I do think about him like that sometimes, I do Molly." Lily finally stopped and Molly chuckled, which rather annoyed Lily. The problems of a 13-year-old shouldn't be nearly so complicated. Lily gave a dilapidated sigh.   
  
Lily decided to continue the ever going battle in her head later and gave herself up to breakfast. It was Sunday so she put on the blue, silk dress Severus had gotten her and the matching necklace from James.   
  
She sat down at the Gryffindor table with James and Severus at her side. Severus had obviously given up all Slytherin pride he owned for Lily, but this did not make her feel better. They were both looking at her rather expectantly. Lily was spinning. For once she wanted to just be left alone. "Boys!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the almost empty dining hall, throwing up her arms in disgust. "It's my birthday, and I can only handle one of you at a time."   
  
"I'll take that first slot then." Said Severus, jumping up to his feet at the opportunity.   
  
"Fine then, I'll stay with you till noon and then, wait, give me an hour break, then from one to seven with you James." James mumbled something that sounded like whatever, grabbed a muffin and wandered off with Sirius and Remus.   
  
An hour alone . . . An hour alone. That was the only thing that kept Lily going until lunchtime. The sun may have been shining, but Severus had suggested a walk down to the lake and Lily was practically shaking from the chills she felt from wearing the mid-thigh length dress which she had before thought was flattering, but now thought was ridiculously short.  
  
When Lily got to lunch, she ate with Poppy, Molly, and Minerva because the boys had promised to give her an hour of down time. Lily had always imagined what it would be like to have a boyfriend, though she had never wanted two at the same time, especially not fighting over her.   
  
Lily's sister, Petunia, was rather cold hearted, Lily liked to think that Petunia had been adopted. Her parents had always been so wonderful, and they loved having another witch in the family, as Lily's grandmother had, on her father's side had been one, but she married a muggle so dad turned out to be one too. Petunia must have just been the bad seed, in the good family.   
  
Lily followed her three friends up to their dormitory where they did what they did best . . . giggled and gossiped.   
  
"Hey." Minerva started, "Why don't we all go to Hogsmeade tonight. Lily, you could take James, I'll bring Remus, Poppy you take Sirius, and Molly can take . . . Arthur of course!" The room exploded into mad giggles. Everyone knew what a huge crush Molly had on Arthur Weasley, a fourth year, and little by little the other girls dragged it out of her.   
  
They all talked at the same time for a few minutes and if an innocent bystander had come in they would have been driven mad by the insane chitter-chatter.   
  
Finally, they all settled down and agreed on going to Hogsmeade and walked downstairs to the common room, each grabbing their bloke.   
  
The poor boys didn't even know what was happening the girls had their heads spinning so fast. They had rigged up a port key that sent them straight to the far end of Hogsmeade, where no one would notice them entering the village.   
  
They all went to the three broomsticks, laughing and chatting wildly. After a while Lily didn't even feel remotely chilly, and it wasn't just the butter beer either, It felt like she had settled into a nice hot bath. She was sitting in James' lap and he had his hands around her waist.   
  
It was obvious that everyone was pairing, except for Poppy and Sirius, when James whispered in her ear. "You want to get out of here?" Lily looked at him and smiled. They then left together, saying farewell to the rest of the group.   
  
After the two left the Three Broomsticks, they decided to go dancing at a place in Hogsmeade they had never been to before. Without realizing it Lily and James had been holding hands. When they got to Diggory's Angels, the dancing club, they sat on the sides drinking punch because neither of them knew how to dance to the fast music.   
  
After a while a slow song came on and James stood up, being very old fashioned, put out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?" Though he was trying to be dignified, a goofy smile crept through his face, and Lily took his hand.   
  
She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waste and they danced. After a minute they leaned in so close that Lily rested her head on James' shoulder.   
  
"Lily." James whispered in her ear as if he were going to ask her a question.   
  
"Yes James." Lily giggled on the inside and a shiver went through her warm body that she only got from James' whispers.   
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lily thought to herself a moment. Severus, oh, the poor dear, he had never done anything wrong, and this would hurt him so badly.   
  
But Lily could not say no to James because, if truths are told, Lily thought she could really love him, someday. "Let me think about it James." Lily could have slapped herself in the face. However, she did need some time to think this all though. "James, this isn't fair, what the two of you are trying to do to me." Lily stepped back, though still holding on to James, the slow music had long since stopped, though the two had not realized it.   
  
"Come with me." James said and hand in hand the two walked out onto the dusty, yet beautiful Diagon Drive which was the street which was the street on which most of Hogsmeade lay. It was around six o'clock and the first hints of sunset were making themselves clear.  
  
Lily hummed merrily and was probably skipping as James led her to the mountain at Hogsmeade. They sat down.   
  
"Lily, you mean more to me that . . . than anything, why is it that you won't let me into your heart?"   
  
"James, in case you haven't noticed, my 'heart' has been going through a very tough time. Both of my parents died and my own sister looks at me like I'm a freak of nature, then I come back here and am bombarded by the two of you, neither of which I can stand at the moment."  
  
"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't know." James sounded concerned. Lily just wanted him to understand.   
  
"Well, then maybe you should have asked." Lily snapped, and got up and left James looking like he might cry.   
  
Lily was walking back and she ran into Sirius on the way. As they boarded the train back to Hogwarts, he whispered in Lily's ear, "Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 1:45." Without waiting for an answer he went to sit with Peter and Remus, the girls went to their own compartment.  
  
After the ride home, the small group of girls went to dinner and instead of sitting at the house table, Minerva conjured up a table with four sides and four chairs out of a plate and four cups, as she was top in transfiguration.   
  
Lily, feeling kind of dazed ate a bit and then walked up to her dormitory.   
  
Lily had fallen asleep but some chamber of her mind was open and remembered she had to meet Sirius. She sat bolt upright in bed and her eyes shot open and looked over at her clock. It was 1:30 a.m.   
  
Deciding that she might as well just leave now she threw on a light jacket, knowing how cold it was at Hogwarts at night if you weren't under your covers.   
  
Lily made her way up to the astronomy tower after about ten minutes, after being very quiet so as not to wake anyone up or attract Mrs. Norris.   
  
She figured Sirius would have worn the invisibility cloak as he and James shared it. The cold breeze whipped around her legs. Shuddering and pulling her jacked tight around her shoulders, she reached over and closed the open window.  
  
Sirius came in the room, though Lily didn't see him. Only when he pulled of his and James' cloak was he visible to her. She had no idea what this was about until he spoke.   
  
"Lily, come here." Sirius sounded very serious in his deep and steady voice opposed to his usual goofy spirit.   
  
Lily walked over to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong, its just that.." Lily saw Sirius' eyes and they looked as if they were longing. . .for something. "Lily, I know, I mean, my parents are dead, at the hand of Voldemort. You. . . you are the only one I could come to."   
  
Sirius' eyes welled up and he was on the verge of crying when Lily wrapped him in a tight hug which he returned. "Lily, your so kind and generous and caring, thank you." Sirius wasn't going to cry any more.   
  
"Sirius, you know something?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know how James and Severus are, but thats what I don't like about either of them, and I, I think that I like you."   
  
"Lily, I know you don't need another guy in your life right now, and James will kill me." But Lily could see the familiar longing in his eyes again before he looked away.   
  
"Sirius, James and Severus aren't right for me, but I think you might be, so we can at least try, can't we?" Sirius turned his head back to face Lily.   
  
"You mean it?" He asked. For some reason, around Sirius Lily felt very brave she put her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek which he returned. "Was that your first kiss?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining. Lily just nodded.   
Hand in hand they walked back to the common room under the cloak. When they got there it was thrown onto a chair and they kissed again, still lightly, but with a new intensity.   
  
Suddenly they heard a gasp and footsteps on the stairs. The two leaned away and looked to see James, right there, watching them.   
  
*****************  
  
"I'd better go see if he's ok." Lily nodded and with a peck on the lips Sirius was gone.   
  
Dazed and dizzy Lily grabbed the cloak to give to the boys tommorrow. She wandered up to her dormitory and accidentally closed the door with a loud, sickening thud. Lily was going to throw the cloak on but she didn't have time because Molly looked at her and said, "Lily, where have you been?"   
  
"I. . . um, was in the common room." This was the truth, or at least part of it.   
  
"Yeah, right, your soooo transparent sometimes Lily." Minerva said, hurting Lily the slightest bit. "Anyway, even if you weren't, we all KNOW you were with Sirius."   
  
"How did, did you know?" Lily asked, genuinely shocked.   
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily. Jeez, we used that charm we learned, you know, the one where you can see what someone else is doing through a mirror. Showapaus Lily. But of course we added the Lily part." Lily was liking this less and less.   
  
"You were spying on me!"   
  
"Oh, don't worry, we only saw you on the way back, Invisibility cloaks can't hide you from Showapaus, you know." Lily sighed, hopefully they wouldn't ask any more questions. Though whether they did or not Lily never know because the minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep."   
  
To be continued. . .Soon! Please R/R! No unprecedented flames please!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Lily McCleary Part 2 **Hermione** Authors note: You know I don't own any of the characters...Except for Proffessor Delaney, and any other characters you don't already know about. Sorry that it is so short but I wanted to update A.S.A.P. TTYL ~~Hermione Lily woke up very tired at 6:00 a.m. to find everyone else still sleeping, they usually didn't get up until 6:30. Lily decided that this was the perfect time to get a good headstart on the day. So she threw on a regular, black Hogwarts robe so she would be ready for the day ahead, in which she had: 7:00-Breakfast 7:30-10:30- Double Potions-Gryffindor/Slytherin 10:30-12:00-Divination- Gryffindor/Hufflepuff 12:00-1:30-Lunch Hour 1:30-3:00-Transfiguration-Gryffindor/Slytherin 3:00-4:30-Arithmancy-Mixed 4:30-11:00-Free Time 11:30-1:30-Astronomy-Anyone who is awake.(J/k)Gryffindor/Ravenclaw It was going to be a very long day indeed. The only thing keeping Lily from going back to sleep and pressing the snooze button over and over again was wondering what would happen once the news got out about James, Severus, Sirius, and herself. She didn't know whether to be scared to death or ecstatically happy. But she didn't have long to think at that moment because then the other girls woke up instantly because of a loud shriek that came from the boys' corridor. * * * * * * * Lily rushed down and over to the boys' hall, not even checking to see if anyone was following her. When she got to the door that would have said, "Third Years," the door was already open and Lily saw professor Delaney, the head of Gryffindor house. Beside her she saw Sirius and James, both unconscious, and being carried out on stretchers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily McCleary Part 3  
  
**Hermione**  
  
(a/n) I love to get feedback!! But be warned...I only like constructive criticism!  
  
"What Happened?" Lily asked professor Delaney in a shriek.   
  
"Well, when Peter and Remus woke up, the two were unconscious. Their wands were thrown aside."   
  
"Will they be alright?" Lily asked. But professor Delaney didn't respond, not knowing what to say. Lily burst into tears as she ran back to her dormitory. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, knowing she might not make it to her morning classes.   
  
When she got to the infirmary, Sirius was still unconscious, but James' eyes were fluttering slightly.   
  
"James?" Lily said in a whisper even though Madam Perenelle, the nurse, wasn't there. "What Happened?" Lily asked, though she thought she already knew.   
  
"Lily?" Said James in a broken whisper. "Where are you? Have I gone blind?"   
  
"No James," Lily chuckled. "I'm wearing your invisibility cloak. Though, you might be crazy."   
  
James smiled, "I'm so sorry."   
  
"No, It's okay. I deserve whatever I get now."  
  
"No, Lily. You deserve the world. If you are happier with Sirius then be with him. Really, I just want to see you happy." James sighed with a pained expression on his face.   
  
"I don't know who I want to be with. I don't know anything anymore. For all I know, It could be you."   
  
James smiled warmly, as if remembering a happy memory, and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "I'll give you time, if that is what you want." Then with a deep breath he fell back into the black, dreamless sleep known as unconsciousness. Lily kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to Sirius' bed.   
  
"Sirius, can you here me?" She got no reply and decided to come back around lunch hour when he would hopefully be awake.   
  
After Lily left the infirmary, she took off the invisibility cloak and headed back to her dorm to get her materials for the second half of potions. When she got to her room she thought it wasn't worth getting yelled at by Professor Salazar, who was the extremely nasty potions teacher, though it may be priceless to see his reaction. But playing it safe, she would just wait for divination.  
  
She lied down on her bed and shut her eyes, not sleeping, but just resting, and thinking.   
  
"Ms. McCleary! What in Dumbledore's name are you doing?" Lily's eyes flew open and she saw a deep blue pair reflecting in her own.   
  
"Professor Delaney!" Lily now knew what it felt like to be speechless.   
  
"Go to class right now, Lily." The professor sounded very disappointed.   
  
Lily, scared to death, shaking, grabbed her things and ran at top speed out of Gryffindor tower, and to divination.   
  
"Lily, dear." Professor Trelawny said in a high, floaty, whisper of a voice, after Lily had walked in late. "I knew you would be late. It was in the stars, also, I am terribly sorry for your loss."   
  
Lily muttered under her breath, as she was taking a seat next to Remus, so that no one would hear her, because, what she said, she didn't want to have the reputation of saying.   
  
"What happened?" Remus asked, elbowing her.   
  
"I went to visit James and Sirius, then I skipped Potions, but Professor Delaney caught me. I'm surprised she didn't give me a weeks detention, she just yelled at me a bit."   
  
"Jeez, Lily, I never thought you, of all people would skip school! You are almost top of your class! That wasn't for nothing. Don't waste it." Remus gave her a disgusted look.   
  
"Well, if two of your best friends could have been dead, you would have skipped too. But you wouldn't know that because your best friend is Peter, who I can see isn't here either. Do you know why?" Remus was silent and Lily new she had beaten him at his own game. . .for now.   
  
Lily hadn't been listening to Professor Trelawny, but suddenly her voice broke its way into Lily's mind." For Homework, you shall use your star charts to determine the outcome of an important event happening in your life, and if there isn't one, predict one for a friend."   
  
Then the high, bloody loud bell magicked its way through the halls, telling the students it was time for lunch.   
  
Walking ahead of everyone else, so she wouldn't be bothered, Lily rushed back to the infirmary, praying to the Sages that Sirius would be awake. He looked up from the clipboard he was holding that must have held homework. He looked up into Lily's deep, green eyes. "Lily, go get the invisibility cloak, I need to talk to you, alone." He looked over at James.   
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Without another word, Lily ran to her dorm, grabbed the cloak and ran back to the infirmary.   
  
When she got back, James was still sleeping, so quietly, Sirius and herself, put on the cloak, and walked out of the castle, onto the sunny Hogwarts grounds.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"   
  
"It's James, I think that. . .well, I don't think its right that I go out with you. James. . .He's my best friend."   
  
"Oh, I well. . .whatever." Lily may have said whatever, but with a peck on the cheek for Sirius, she ran back full speed to the castle, with tears streaming down her face.   
  
When Lily got to the common room, she sank into a poofy couch, laid down and put a pillow over her face, not wanting contact with anyone, yet, maybe someone.   
  
As she lay on the couch, she though about it over and over again in her head. It didn't make any sense. If she was with Sirius, James would be unhappy, and if she went out with James, Sirius would be unhappy.   
  
It looked like there was only one option left for the guys. . .and Lily didn't want to do it. . .Severus. Now, Lily decided, It's Sirius, James, or no one. I'm not that desperate.   
  
Somebody put a hand on Lily's shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, they were gone, yet somehow, she felt better now.   
  
She collected herself and walked up stairs to her dormitory, sat on her bed, head in her hand, and looked out the window at the lake on Hogwarts.   
  
It was time for transfiguration, with professor Delaney,. The halls seemed to wind around her as she made her way to class. She was the first one there and in behind her, seeming to come from no where, walked in Sirius, who had a black eye, followed by James with his arm in a sling.   
  
After them came Severus, with a particularly mean look on his face, and grease in his hair, he was looking very nasty, not at all his usual self. With an even nastier look, he asked, "Where were you all morning?" 


End file.
